Una oportunidad
by Nyroge
Summary: Tal vez...solo tal vez, pasar tiempo con Ivan no fuera tan malo después de todo...   Posible OoC


**N**i hao a todo el mundo aruu~ ~

**W**ell… a verdad es que necesitaba escribir otro Rochu, mi segundo Rochu, da?Y pensé que tal vez podía ser este, en realdad no se como habrá salido, eso queda a su opinión.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen o habría mas Rochu, le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Nota: **solo si quieren lean el fic con la canción Only Hope de Mandy Moore, fue con esa canción con la que me inspire ^^

_**Enjoy it**_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

La nieve caía lentamente sobre aquella fría ciudad de Moscú, mientras un chino observaba con dulce rostro como aquella nieve descendía hasta el suelo, tiñéndolo en aquel manto blanco.

Suspiró, ese día era muy extraño, bastante diría.

Rusia era un país heladísimo, y en invierno, imagínense, pero ese día no, eso era algo que lo confundía totalmente. El aire no era cálido ni frio, temperatura normal, y la nieve cayendo elegantemente, era algo extraño, pero le agradaba mucho.

Nunca había visitado el país de Ivan, por que siempre se imagino así mismo aferrándose a su propio cuerpo para evitar que el frio lo congelara, esa fue la razón de que siempre rechazara las invitaciones del ruso. Aunque…

_Ahora era tan diferente, tan mágico…_

Le gustaba ese lugar, era como una ciudad detenida en el tiempo, era como estar dentro de aquellas esferas que debes mover para que la nieve caiga, y lo mejor que todo es que no había frio.

Probablemente por que…

_Él había aceptado…_

Negó sutilmente con la cabeza, encontraba imposible que aceptar una invitación de Ivan, provocara que éste cambiara súbitamente el clima de un país, aunque…tal vez viniendo de Ivan no fuera extraño, vamos, después de todo debieron ver la cara que coloco el ruso cuando el chino confirmo que iría a su país, a visitarlo.

Ivan no cabía en si de felicidad, tanto que saltaba alegremente y suprimía totalmente las frases sádicas de su vocabulario, como también sus labios se moldeaban en una bella y sincera sonrisa, que, al parecer de Yao era bastante adorable.

Suspiro. Rusia aun no llegaba a su encuentro ¿Lo habría dejado plantado?

-Tsk, Si Ivan no aparece, juro que le romperé un brazo cuando lo vea en la reunión aruu - bufo enojado, mientras se quitaba un poco de nieve de su cabello.

-No quiero que Yao me rompa un brazo, da – escucho de pronto, mientras unos brazos se aferraban a su cintura y lo apegaban a su cuerpo. Sonrió un poco, no necesitaba voltear para saber quien era, pues Ivan tenia una forma muy particular de abrazar a la gente.

-Creí que me dejarías plantado aru- cambio drásticamente su voz, a una de regaño.

-Eso jamás, da- contesto el otro. Yao volteo sobre sus talones quedando frente al ruso. Ivan lo observo un momento para luego tomar el rostro del chino y besar su frente.

Yao se tenso por un momento y sus mejillas se colorearon de ese color carmín que al ruso tanto le encantaban.

-Yao se ve muy lindo sonrojado , da –

-N-no digas esas cosas aru- miro hacia otro lado, mientras el color rojo se apoderaba totalmente de sus mejillas, no quería que le viera de esa forma.

-Nyet, solo digo la verdad- contesto el ruso abrazando al chino, este entrecerró sus ojos, algo apenado por la situación.

-Entonces…¿para que querías que viniera a tu ciudad aruu? – Ivan por un momento sonrió de forma traviesa.

-Por que quería ver a China, da-

-¿Solo por eso aru?-

-Nyet- negó con la cabeza y tomo las manos del chino- Por que quería tener una cita con Yao, da- China seguramente parecería una manzana por el color de su rostro, no sabia como reaccionar, Ivan no le había mencionado una cita cuando le pidió que fuera a Moscú. ¡Dios! Tenia tantas ganas de regañarlo, decirle que fuera mas especifico en invitaciones futuras, pero las palabras no lograban salir de su boca.

-¿Eh? Yao… ¿sucede algo?- el semblante del ruso se preocupo, y Yao despertó de su trance, pero al ver su cara de preocupación, solo negó con la cabeza, y le sonrió al ruso dulcemente. Tal vez, solo tal vez, pasar tiempo con Ivan no fuera tan mala idea.

-Nee, Yao la pasara muy bien conmigo, da – dijo el ruso, mientras tomaba a Yao de la mano y lo llevaba a pasear por las calles de Moscú, en las cuales, por primera vez no hacia frio.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Estuvo todo muy hermoso Ivan aruu- dijo un Yao sonrojado, sorprendido de sus propias palabras, pero, era la verdad, el ruso se había portado excelente con él. Lo había llevado a muchas partes de Moscú, el cual no había podido recorrer totalmente por que era muy grande, aun asi lo llevo por varias tiendas, en donde lleno a Yao de todos los peluches de Kitty que encontró, ya sea como guantes, gorros, o poleras, ah y no olvidemos unos hermosos peluches de ositos pandas, con los cuales Yao quedo fascinado.

También lo llevo a comer, nunca la comida rusa le había llamado la atención, hasta hoy. Probo una exquisita sopa llamada Solianka, también probó un rico Grechka, y de ensalada la Olivié.

Se relamió los labios al solo recordar todo lo que prácticamente devoro.

-¿A Yao le gustó mi comida, da? – desvió sus ojos hacia los violetas del ruso, mientras le sonreía a modo de asentimiento. Ivan lo abrazo tiernamente ante la expresiva respuesta, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Y eso era lo que mas le había gustado. Ivan por sobre todo había estado bastante cariñoso con él todo el día, Yao no era tonto para no descifrar lo que había detrás de esas muestras de cariño. Y el problema no era Ivan, era él. Nunca fueron muy cariñosos con su persona, exceptuando al travieso coreano, pero nunca había recibido aquellas muestras de cariño o de amor, ya que siempre se quedaba en blanco, él no sabia como reaccionar y se apenaba cada vez que quedaba en schock y no atinaba a hacer ni reaccionar ante las dulces y tiernas muestras de afecto del ruso hacia su persona.

-¿Eh? Tienes fiebre Yao- ¿era una afirmación o una pregunta? No lo sabia, hasta que sintió la _cálida _mano de Ivan posarse sobre su frente, para después bajar y colocarla en su mejilla y volver a bajarla a su cuello. Otra vez en schock, no sabia como responder.

-¿Yao esta enojado? – y reacciono, mientras observa al semblante de Rusia que amenazaba con apenarse en cualquier momento, negó rápidamente con la cabeza, mientras unas manos en un impulso, tomaban la cara del ruso, delineando y acariciando su rostro con extrema ternura, ternura que no había podido mostrarle muy bien en todo el día. Ahora era Ivan el que quedó en schock, sólo que se recupero rápidamente, mientras acariciaba los lacios cabellos del chino.

Yao se sentía tan bien, de pronto sintió que el tiempo se detenía, mas de lo que ya estaba, la nieve descendía lentamente, sin llegar a desesperar, los ojos violeta de Ivan dejaron al chino algo hipnotizado, tratando de descubrir todos los secretos que guardaban aquellas orbes de tan hermoso y exótico color, mientras detenía sus cariños, para tomar el rostro del ruso, y acercarlo lentamente a su propio rostro. Por su parte el ruso comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, y el chino hacia lo mismo. Hasta que cayó en cuenta que jamás había hecho algo como eso, separándose de inmediato, con las mejillas arder y el corazón galopando en su pecho que hasta podría jurar que el ruso también podía percibir el rápido y brusco latir de su corazón, pero en ese momento tenia otras preocupaciones. Tal vez Ivan ahora lo detestaría, pensaría que es un cobarde y el solo asentiría con la cabeza gacha, mientras desea que la tierra lo trague.

Pero…

_Y lo predecible de la vida, es que es impredecible…_

En un movimiento, se vio tirado en el manto blanco de la nieve, sintiendo un calor especial, un calor que subió por sus mejillas, y un calor húmedo que se colocaba en sus labios, en movimientos delicados, mientras un cuerpo se apegaba a su pecho, abrazándole por la cintura, mientras sus labios devoraban con suavidad los labios de Yao.

Ivan lo besaba con el mayor amor que podía expresar en ese momento, el también con un rojo carmín adornando dulcemente sus mejillas.

El primer beso de ambos, el primer beso en todos sus años.

Y lo que lo hacia mas tierno, su primero beso…bajo la nieve…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Emmmmmm la verdad es que estoy muy nerviosa, me gustaría saber que tal el resultado, pero, well…**

**Click En este botón y un pandita se salva y además Yao le da un beso Ivan ^/^**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
